Linguística
by Takeo Kin
Summary: Você sabe as três línguas que se fala na Bélgica? xIncestoxLeve GerItaxNertBelx


Hetalia não é meu. É do Hidekaz Himaruya. Mas eu ainda drogo o Hima-Sensei e faço ele deixar o Yaoi bem claro na história...

UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EU FIZ INCESTO! EU FIZ INCESTO! EU FIZ INCESTO! DESCULPA, MANO! EU JURO QUE EU NÃO SOU COMO ELES! -freaksout

Eu consegui meter GerIta nesse também. Que coisa. .-.

Vincent - Holanda  
>Belle - Bélgica<br>O resto, se tu é fã experiente de Hetalia, tu sabe.

_Você sabe as três línguas que se fala na Bélgica?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alemão<strong>

Ludwig era uma das pessoas mais sexualmente tímidas que Belle já conhecera. Corava desesperadamente quando Belle se aproximava.

Belle e Ludwig, mesmo com a timidez alemã, costumavam ter um mínimo de simpatia mútua. Mesmo que Ludwig, cruelmente, pensasse com ironia o _quanto _Belleera próxima de uma _vagabunda. _Não costumava pensar esse tipo de coisa, especialmente de alguém com quem conversasse. Não gostava de se sentir um traidor. Moral era uma coisa que prezava, por esse motivo evitava conversar com "Belbel". Se não fosse simpático com ela, não estaria mentindo.

Não se lembrava bem (sua memória normalmente se embaçava com cerveja), mas tinha quase certeza que acordara uma ou duas vezes ao lado da belga. Ela era ainda mais linda dormindo. Seu nome combinava. Mas, apesar da_ proximidade com uma prostituta_, Alemanha tinha de admitir que ela não era má.

Era com tontura que Alemanha reconhecia traços da personalidade de Itália naquela vagabunda. Isso fazia Ludwig estar ainda mais próximo de odiá-la. Ser lembrado de que Itália provavelmente estava dormindo com alguém àquela hora dava raiva. E ser lembrado que já dissera _Ich liebe dich_ para ela, quando a bebedeira confundiu o italiano e a belga, dava ainda mais raiva.

**Francês**

Belle e Francis se davam bem. Costumavam beber juntos ou conversar sobre todas as banalidades possíveis. Não era necessariamente um relacionamento sem interesse algum. Todas as atividades (_todas_) que faziam juntos acabavam entre lençóis. Carnal. Simples assim. Satisfação carnal e até um pouco do coração.

Mas um era estimado pelo outro, não se enganem. Bélgica era a única amante para qual França voltava. Era um vício. Um anestésico para a crise, para o estresse em geral e, menos frequentemente, para Arthur. Belle, por outro lado, alegava só precisar do desejo para chamar o francês. Mentirosa. Era a mais pura carência. E Francis sabia disso.

Belle não se sentia amada.

De vez em quando, Bélgica chegava a se agarrar desesperadamente ao peito de França (às vezes até com lágrimas nos olhos) e implorar-lhe "Diga que me ama. Por favor, diga que me ama. Sussurre aquele _'Je t'aime'_ sujo. Só diga que me ama.".

Francis sorria tristemente. Ria um pouco de sua pobre amiga belga, e sussurrava baixinho "_Vous êtes belle_". Ele não mentia. Não para ela. Ela não era só mais uma prostituta barata (mesmo que alguns imbecis a comparassem a isso). França estimava demais Belbel para lhe tratar daquele jeito.

**Holandês**

Era sujo. Era errado. Era imoral. Era horrível. Era _ilegal. _

Então por que eles gostavam tanto?

Belle dizia que precisavam de ajuda psicológica. Então porque nunca procurou a tal ajuda?

Vincent dizia que não via nada demais. Então porque chorava quando Belle estava dormindo depois de fazerem aquilo?

Mas eles sempre voltavam. Bélgica daquele jeito _preocupantemente francês _de abordá-lo quando queria sexo. Holanda não tinha vergonha de soltar aquele sorriso fraco, perigoso, para logo beijá-la. Sem mais.

Ou pelo menos tentavam.

Tentavam deixar aquela coisa o mais carnal possível. Das autoridades estavam salvos, por serem países. Mas e a dor de consciência, que sempre lhes assombraria? Se deixassem o coração fora disso, talvez o incesto não parecesse mais tão horrendo. Talvez, se não tivesse nada emocional ali, eles um dia conseguissem parar. _Não é_?

Ah, se um soubesse o quanto esse plano machucava o outro. Quando combinaram isso, Belle mentiu que concordava para satisfazer o irmão. E Holanda apenas queria ter certeza que sua irmã (tão boa, tão burrinha) não passasse os séculos seguintes com o peso na consciência que ele sentiria.

Mas a verdade era que um só queria poder dizer "_Ik hou van je_" um para o outro.

* * *

><p>Eu. Odeio. Incesto. Por isso EstLat e NetherBel são meu Guilty Pleasure. 'w' Outra simples e velha. Mas é que eu travei no "é ilegal".<p>

Me orgulho bastante da parte que fala do francês. Foi a parte mais me escrita.

**Ich liebe dich - Eu te amo, alemão  
>Je t'aime - Eu te amo, francês<br>Vous êtes belle - Você é linda, francês  
>Ik hou van je - Eu te amo, holandês.<strong>


End file.
